1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to greeting and display devices for objects presented for manual selection and, more particularly, relates to a three-dimensional display and greeting device which is designed in a specific way to simulate a tree or pyramid.
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been a number of suggested ways of displaying greeting cards in the prior art as evidenced by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,315,376 (Eichenauer); 4,186,503 (Fontana); 3,987,566 (March); 3,599,360 (Lappo); and 2,503,359 (H. W. Smith).
Eichenauer is a tree-shaped display device comprising a plurality of structurally interrelated sheets of relatively rigid sheet material. Each of the plurality of sheets defines a number of card support slots at the outer portion thereof which are each adapted to receive a single greeting card so that a number of greeting cards are displayed for visual inspection.
Fontana is a greeting card display assembly utilizing a stack of straight slats mounted around a central post to simulate a Christmas tree in both two dimensions and three dimensions and, at the same time, supports greeting cards for display. An end cap in the shape of a Christmas tree is mounted around the top post section to prevent the slats from sliding off the post at its top end.
Lappo is a greeting card display having an upright pole upon which can be mounted several sets of branches or outwardly extending arms having mounting platforms at their outer extremities for mounting a plurality of greeting cards in an upright and slightly open position. The radius of the arms decreases from the bottom to the top of the structure to give it a tree-like shape. The top of the tree may be provided with an ornament.
March is a self-supporting, one-piece, collapsible device for holding greeting cards, particularly Christmas cards, to provide a decorative, Christmas tree-like display. The device is pyramidal in shape, the sidewalls of the device being foldable inwardly and downwardly for easy storage as well as easy extension to an uncollapsed, ready-to-use condition.
Smith discloses an ornamental tree display including a stand, a central core standard and a series of leaves to be positioned in spaced relationship about the center core. These leaves are provided for supporting greeting cards. A greeting card or the like may have its side or bottom portion slit providing a tongue which is insertable into the hollow top end of the central core standard.
All the patents cited disclosure different types of tree-shape structures. Fontana discloses an end cap to prevent the slats from sliding off its post, Lappo discloses an ornament that may be provided on the top of the tree Smith discloses how cards may be slit to insert into the hollow top of its central core standard. However, none of the cited patents discloses a greeting device assembly that is integral to, yet disengageably attached to, the card display device.